Mikasa is Growing up
by Miketsukami-kun
Summary: Eren and Mikasa are playing until they take a bit of a tumble and Eren freaks when he sees that Mikasa is bleeding. One-shot. Childhood at the Jaeger household. Ok this was meant to be a one shot but a guest reviewer requested that I make a five years later add on so that is also on here now, but it is a bit furthers than 5 years, so lets just say a some years later continuation.
1. One-Shot!

**Disclaimer: ok in case it's not obvious I'm a fan on fanfiction writing a fanfiction. I do not own any thing(sadly), nor are the producers affiliated with me (even though that would be pretty cool) and no money was made on this( I don't think so at least). Ok let's begin, just had to be sure I wouldn't get sued, cause that makes sense somehow.**

**So sorry! The first time I posted this there was a major mess up forgive me! I tried to post it from my Ipod and tons of weird stuffs happened to it. Lets try again. Ne?**

* * *

"Come and get me!" Mikasa shouted at Eren as they played tag around the house.

These kids while be the death of me, thought Mrs. Jaeger with a smile on her face as they made a mess of her rug and Mikasa pulled a chair out behind her for Eren to trip over.

Mrs. Jaeger almost laughed as Eren put on the fake crocodile tears as he sat there and tried to look like he normally would, hiding his eyes under his hair and saying he was fine. Mikasa fell for it though and went to apologize. Such a sweet hearted young girl.

"Eren I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm fine, a little chair like that couldn't hurt me if it tried!" He shoved his face away from her but made sure she could still see the tears streaming down his cheek.

"Oh Eren I'm sorry, please forgive me." Mikasa closed in for a hug when suddenly Eren sprung up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Tag! You're it!" But Mikasa was still in shock for the most part and she fell backwards in surprise. Eren saw her falling and tried to catch her but that just made the fall even worse. They both rubbed their heads where they had hit the floor, bumps were already forming.

"Eren you're mean!" Mikasa said, softly shoving his shoulder since he was still on top of her.

Mrs. Jaeger chuckled, "that what you two get for horse playing in the house. Are you alright?"

"We're fine," they chorused.

Mikasa pushed Eren off of her and stood up, she went to go help Mrs. Jaeger finish dinner. She stuck her tongue out at him on her way.

He reciprocates in kind until he noticed a large read blotch on the back of Mikasa's skirt. "Mikasa you're bleeding!"

Everyone in the room looked at Mikasa, even Mr. Jaeger who had just gotten in. He chuckled for a moment and Mikasa's eyes went as wide as saucers and a dark flush stained her cheek bones.

Mr. Jaeger covered his son's eyes and dragged him outside while Mrs. Jaeger sat down with Mikasa to have the talk.

* * *

Meanwhile outside...

"What do you mean I can't see her right now? She has got to be in pain! She would want me by her side!" Eren said arguing with his father. "You have to let me see her! I gotta know she's okay!"

"Son trust me when I say this is something you two will never want to talk about."

"Why not? She'll probably have a cool scar and want to show it to me."

"Trust me there will not be a scar, and even if there were she would not wish for you to see it. You are too young you will understand when you are older."

"But dad! I'm already ten, how much older do I have to be!"

"Oh just give it a few years and you will learn and then decide you wished you never asked. Suffice it to say that what Mikasa is going through right now happens to every woman regularly and it's nothing to worry about. And it only happens to women so you have nothing to worry about."

"Wait does that mean it happens to mom too? Can I see her scars since you said Mikasa wouldn't show me hers?"

"Son, how about I rephrase what I said? No woman, is going to show you those scars until you are much much older and that would only be if there were scars. You will learn to regret that question once you learn the answer, I promise. Oh and if Mikasa is having mood swings or randomly starts to cry just hug her or if she gets really mad just leave her be she doesn't mean it."

"But dad that means that if she is yelling at me I have to walk away? Or hug her?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

"But what if I want to yell back?"

"Go right on ahead, you will learn after the first time; well first few times for you."

"Now can I go see her?"

"Let me see," he poked his head inside and listened for a few seconds. "Fine but remember what I said and don't you dare ask to see the scar."

"I'll do what I want old man," Eren grumbled as he walked past him into the house.

* * *

Meanwhile inside...

"...and that is basically the gist of things. Do you have any questions?"

"How do I make it stop?"

"Oh honey it's natural, you can't do a thing about it, just be careful to keep track of time and nothing like today will happen again, I promise."

Mikasa sighed, well crap. Then Eren came bursting through the door, "Mikasa! Are you alright? Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine Eren, it doesn't hurt a bit," Mikasa said with a sigh.

"Dad says you will say no but can I see the scar?"

"NO!" She yelled as a deep blush quickly covered her face. And she ran off to her room.

"Geeze, wait a minute! Dad, you're a doctor! Does that mean you get to see the scar and I can't? That's just cruel!"

Mr. Jaeger hit the back of Eren's head as a slight blush crept over his cheeks as well. "No, only Mikasa will see those scars for a very long time."

All the while Mrs. Jaeger stood silently until her mirth overflowed and she couldn't stop laughing. "Oh Eren - you are too much!" She gasped out between giggles.

"What did I say?" Eren asked scratching his head.

* * *

**So I hope you liked this, it kind of just came to me after an Attack on Titan marathon! In case you didn't understand, Mikasa has just gotten her first period lol (sorry to the guys). If you liked it please review and let me know, love all you awesome people that do! Now I gotta decide to watch more anime, read more fanfic or write more fanfic? Hmm hard decision huh?**

**Love all you viewers, thanks for sticking it through with me.**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this is a few years later sequel requested by a guest by the name of ****xemidemon **** so you can thank them because I was definitely planning on just leaving it a one shot but let s just say that this is a double one-shot based on the first one. Sorry that was probably super confusing but I'm so happy that so many people like this! Anyways, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: you know the deal. I'm on fanfiction so you can safely assume I don't own Attack on Titan lol (those idiots who think I actually own Attack on Titan….. *face palm*)**

* * *

Eren thought back fondly on that day so many years ago, the day that Mikasa 'became a woman.' But even after all this time she had remained the same, he silently berated himself for telling her to cut off all of her hair. But then again short hair did suit her, what was he thinking, she looked good covered in titan blood, why should it matter how long her hair was.

Mikasa was at his side and yet again they would Attack the Titans who invaded the walls once more. This would end as it always seemed to nowadays, with bloodshed and him ripping open his own wrists to protect what he claimed as his own. He protected his city, he protected the people, he protected his friends, but most of all did it for Mikasa. He knew he could change this war no matter how crazy it may seem, and if he didn't and just gave up to live a quiet life she would undoubtedly follow him. They would remain in peace for perhaps a little time but never for long, they would be hunted down, Annie would lead the titans to them to rip them apart. So he couldn't just allow himself to sit back, because even if he did it to take Mikasa out of danger; the danger would still find them in the end. He would not allow himself to slip into a false sense of security.

He stood on the wall with Mikasa and looked down at the world beneath them and for a moment he truly did feel like a god. Then he felt Mikasa'a hand slip into his; her warmth brought her back to the forefront of his mind. _No, if I were to be a God no one would be above me, and yet, Mikasa surpasses me in every way. She shall be my goddess but I am no god; I am a freak of nature whose own father subjected to his experiments._

Mikasa grinned at him and leaned against him, her warmth truly reaching his center as electricity jolted through him at her touch. He smiled back at her and gently pulled her into a heart breaking hug; she leaned against him as his thoughts became evident upon his face. "Eren, no matter what; I will always be yours, and you will always be mine. Don't fret with the past, right now only the future matters." Mikasa mumbled into his shoulder.

Eren played with the scarf he had given her so long ago upon their first meeting. "I don't fret, I simply remember the past. Remember that day that I asked to see your scars? When we were really little, it was only about a year or two after you came to live with us."

Mikasa chuckled softly, feeling him play with her hair. "Yes Eren, I remember. I crawled into your bed later that day because I felt bad for running out on you. I mean, if I didn't know than obviously you didn't either."

"I remember that but I deserved it." Her muted giggled tried to echo down the walls.

She chuckled, "Maybe just a little bit."

They just stood there holding each other for a few moments. Eren kissed the top of her head, and what could be seen of Mikasa's face flushed a bright red as she burrowed deeper into his embrace. "Mikasa, if we make it past this-"

"Eren we wont die, I promise. You can protect me, and I'll protect you." She cut him off.

He snorted, "fine, when this is over...what will we be?"

She pushed back enough to look into his eyes. "Well what do you want us to be?"

He thought for a moment before he looked at her and said, "Happy."

"Well if that's good enough for you then it's good enough for me to." She smiled at him.

Her smile made his mind almost explode with happiness and before he knew what had happened he touched his lips to hers. She looked at him for a moment before he realized what he might have just done and he started to pull away when she kissed him back. Eren looked at her in wonder and her face lit up with a rosy tint. They gave each other gentle tentative smiles and put their lips together once more in a chaste kiss that seemed to last an eternity he curled his fingers in her soft hair. Her hands clutched the soft fabric of his shirt near his shoulder blades as she pulled him closer. Finally they broke apart, Eren leaned his forehead on hers and they stared into each others eyes. He gave a breathless chuckle at her dreamy expression and bright red cheeks.

Once she caught her breath he once again sealed their lips but this time someone cleared their throat behind them. They quickly jumped apart to look at who had caught them. Unfortunately, it was most of their team, Jean, Connie, Sasha, and of course Armin.

"Well, I guess that means my chance with Mikasa is officially gone." Jean pouted.

"What chance did you ever have you idiot?" Connie muttered.

"It's about time, geez do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this to happen?" Armin said, slinging his arms around both of their shoulders bringing them closer together. Nobody missed the glance that the two shared, it was a quiet communication that said _"we'll finish this later." _Even Armin had to resist the urge to snort at how coupley they had already become after only their first kiss.

**FIN**

**And i mean it this time! If you want me to write something else that is based off of these then I will just start a different fic casue this was really meant to be only a single one shot so let me know (that means make a comment!)**

**See ya,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


End file.
